


By The Rulebook

by Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte



Series: I Keep Tumb-ling On - TW [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/pseuds/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First in a another set of fics that I did to help me get into a writing groove.   Followers were asked to choose a 'ship and a three word prompt, then send it in.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Prompted by Jay : staring contest winner</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	By The Rulebook

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

"Shut-," Stiles presses his lips together and takes a breath, "I’m not doing it."  He points a finger at Derek, "Don’t give me that look, you cheater."

Derek makes a shocked face, lips curling into a barely restrained smile, “I did not cheat!”

Stiles smacks a hand on the center of Derek’s chest, “You totally cheated!”  He takes their son from Derek’s arms and ducks down to slip him into his carseat. Stiles buckles their six-month old into the seat and leans in to whisper, “Your daddy is a big, fat cheater.” He grins when James gurgles happily and claps his hands at him.

Derek lifts a brow at Stiles, “If anyone’s a cheater it’s you.”

Stiles bops Derek’s nose with James’ stuffed lamb, “How do you figure?”

"You said," Derek takes a step back to avoid getting another face full of plush lamb, "Stop that." He reaches for Stiles and manages to take the stuffed toy away from his husband.  Derek hands the much-loved lamb to their son and turns to glare at Stiles, "You said that if I won, you’d-"

Stiles palms Derek’s face and pushes him back so he can shut the car door.  He bites back a smile at the small growl Derek swallows down.  ”I don’t care what I said.  Anything and everything that I said was negated the second _you_ ,” Stiles lowers his hand to point once more, “cheated.”

Derek makes an annoyed huff, “For the last time, I did not cheat!”

Stiles goes around to the driver’s side and opens his door, “You _so_ did!” He gets into the vehicle and shuts his door, continuing the conversation when Derek gets into the passenger seat, “Morphing your face back and forth from human to Beta is a clear violation of staring contest rules.”

"Says who?"

"The Staring Contest Rule Book."

Derek sputters a laugh, ”The what? You seriously did not just say that.”

Stiles shifts in his seat and reaches to tickle their son’s tummy.  He smiles and asks in a high-pitched voice, “James Kade, guess what else your daddy isn’t getting tonight?  You wanna guess? I know you do!” Stiles leans in to ‘listen’ to James’ babbling, “You’re right, Jamie!  Daddy’s not getting a B-L-O-W-J-O-B.”

Derek rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest, “Fine, whatever, I cheated.”  Stiles sits back into his seat and stares at him.  He stares long enough that Derek starts to get uncomfortable, “What?”

Stiles squints and leans across the console to sniff at Derek’s ear, ”Who are you and what have you done with my handsome werewolf husband?”

Derek snickers and turns to rub his nose against Stiles’ jawline, “I _am_ your handsome werewolf husband, you dingus.”

Stiles pulls back to look at him suspiciously, ”You are?”  He _hmms_ at Derek’s nod and whispers, “Prove it.”

Derek’s eyes rake over his husband’s face, from his furrowed brows to his smiling lips, ”You want me to prove it?” He licks his lips, smiling when Stiles nods.  “Yeah?”

"Mmm hmm."

"C’mere then."  Derek crooks a finger at him and leans closer. Their lips are just about to touch when a certain stuffed lamb assaults them.

Stiles gasps and hoists himself half into the back seat to deliver a bevy of face kisses to their son, “Li’l baby rooster-blocker!”

Derek snorts, “Rooster-blocker?”

Stiles settles back into his seat and starts the car, “Well, yeah.  Unless you want your son’s first word to be C-O-C-K.”  He turns to look out the rear window and eases out of their parking spot, “Because you know that would be just our luck.”

Derek sighs, “Yeah, it would.” He smiles at the sound of James babbling behind him.  Derek turns to look at Stiles and smiles when their eyes meet, “I love you.”

Stiles tilts his head and returns the smile, “Love you too.”

They’re pulling into traffic when from the back seat comes, “Lo’yooooo!”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://annabethlemorte.tumblr.com/). I promise I don't bite...much. *grins*
> 
> Please be warned: Blog is NSFW.


End file.
